My Little Hedgehog: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games
'''My Little Hedgehog: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games '''is a parody of the 2015 film, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. Plot The four-year annual "Friendship Games" competition between Canterlot (Mobius) High School and the rival school, Crystal Prep (Elmore Junior High), is soon to happen. Sunset Shimmer (Breezie) is writing in her magic book to Princess Twilight Sparkle (Amy Rose) when a strange girl approaches the statue in front of Canterlot High where the portal to Equestria opens, studying it with a strange device. She runs off when Sunset tries to ask her questions. As the girl gets back on the bus, it is revealed to be Twilight Sparkle (Amelia Rose) - the human version from this world. Later, Sunset and her friends, Applejack (Bunnie), Fluttershy (Cream), Pinkie Pie (Rouge), Rarity (Blaze), and Rainbow Dash (Sally Acorn), participate in a school meeting to talk about the upcoming Games, and though they all know that Crystal Prep has always won the games in the past, Rainbow leads the school in a rousing cheer to inspire the student body to participate. Principals Celestia (Vanilla) and Luna (Lady Like) warn Sunset and her friends to avoid using magic to win the competition, and Luna tasks Sunset to try to learn why the others all achieve pony-like forms at random times. Twilight returns to Crystal Prep where she has been studying the strange magic from Canterlot High as part of a special study program. However, Crystal Prep's principal, Abacus Cinch (Miss Simian), strongly encourages Twilight, being one of the smartest students in the school, to participate to assure they will win the games. Twilight is hestitant, as she hasn't fit in well with the other students despite help from Dean Cadance (Commander Vee) and her older brother Shining Armor (Meta Knight). With Cinch threatening to end her special studies with her dog Spike (Kirby), Twilight reluctantly joins the team. As she expected, she is shunned by the other players on the team. However, when they arrive at Canterlot High, Twilight finds the device she has constructed to detect magic starts to go wild, whereupon she meets Sunset and the others. They initially think that she is Princess Twilight, which Sunset has been trying to contact via her book with no luck, but quickly realize she is on the opposing team. As they prepare for the games, Twilight continues to track down magic with her device; in one instance she senses magic from the statue portal, while Sunset watches from the other side. When Sunset approaches the device drains magic from Sunset and temporarily opens a portal to Equestria until Twilight shuts the device. Twilight continues to encounter the Sunset's other friends, each demostrating friendship towards Twilight - this causes them to briefly take their pony forms, from which the device draws their magic and creates more temporary portals to Equestia. In one instance, Spike is caught in a magic beam, and gains the ability to talk. The Games begin with a three-round competition. The first round, testing a range of academics, eliminate members from each team until they are down to six; Twilight wins this round for Crystal Prep, while Sunset and her friends move on for Canterlot High. The second round is a three-stage relay race involving archery, roller skating, and motocross. During the match, Twilight's device activates, creating a portal that brings carnivorous plants through. Rainbow Dash is able to take her pony form to help protect Sunset and others, and Sunset wins the event for Canterlot. Celestia asks Cinch if they can end the Games in a tie given the rampant magic, but Cinch insists they finish, assuring Crystal Prep continues to win the Games. As the third event starts, Cinch convinces Twilight to release the magic that her device has collected as to assure their win in the final event, and the rest of the Crystal Prep students urge her on. She gives in and is absorbed by the magic, becoming a nightmarish version of Twilight. Her magic is powerful enough to create numerous portals to Equestria so that she can draw on the magic from there, despite the ravaging the human world. Sunset steps forward, collecting the device which releases the magic back to her friends. With their help, she becomes a phoenix-like avatar, able to get to Twilight and convince her to let go of the magic and to accept her friendship. Twilight comes to her senses, giving up the magic that causes the portals to close. As the student body recovers, Cinch reluctantly agrees to call the Games a tie. Twilight decides to stay at Canterlot High, where she is readily accepted by Sunset and the others as new friends. In a post-credit teaser, as Sunset, Twilight, and others are picnicking in front of the statue, Princess Twilight emerges from the portal, apologizing that she was stuck in a time travel loop and could only get here now, and is shocked to find her doppelganger. '''Note: '''This came from the September 27, 2015 edit of the original Wikipedia article. Cast *Sunset Shimmer - Breezie (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rarity - Blaze the Cat (Sonic Video Games) *Rainbow Dash - Sally Acorn (Sonic SatAM) *Applejack - Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic SatAM) *Pinkie Pie - Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) *Fluttershy - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) *Human Twilight Sparkle - Amelia Rose (fan-made character) *Spike - Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Principal Celestia - Vanilla the Rabbit (Sonic X) *Vice Principal Luna - Lady Like (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Principal Cinch - Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Dean Cadance - Commander Vee (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Shining Armor - Meta Knight (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Twilight Sparkle - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Flash Sentry - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Sour Sweet - Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Lemon Zest - Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Sunny Flare - Rachel Wilson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Sugarcoat - Carrie Krueger (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Indigo Zap - Masami Yoshida (The Amazing World of Gumball) Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3 Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3 - Friendship Games Category:Equestria Girls Movie Spoofs